disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cogsworth/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Cogsworth from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *(Also whispering) "Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." *"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!" *"Shush shush shhhhh! (COGSWORTH puts hand over LUMIERE'S mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to COGSWORTH's hand.)Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!!!!!" *(hopping over) "Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy--aaarrrgghh!" * "Put me down! At once!" *has opened his door to peek inside "Sir, close that at once! Do you mind?" *"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (BEAST is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.) I demand that you stop...right...there! (COGSWORTH tumbles down the steps. MAURICE takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, not the master's chair! (FOOTSTOOL rushes past COGSWORTH, barking up a storm.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" *"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and "(COGSWORTH is run over by the (once again) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of MRS. POTTS) *(from face down position on carpet) "No! No tea, no tea!!!" *(Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! (Again, BEAST's growl drowns out COGSWORTH.) *"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Lumiere 'Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch!'" *"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed--" *"I know it's a girl." *"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" *"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served." *"Uh, good evening." *(buying time) "Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming." *"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" *"Please. Attempt to be a gentlemen." *"Ah-ah-ah, suave, genteel." *throat and mutters " Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" *"Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." *"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." *"Enchanted? Ha-ha ha-ha! Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? Ha-ha-ha... Lumiere It was you, wasn't it?" *"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic Baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" *"As you were!" knights turn their heads back forward *"things to woo Belle Well, there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." *throat "Your lady awaits." *"Well Your Highness, I must say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you, ha ha!" *chuckles "Yes. Splen- what the Beast just said You what? How could you do that?!" *"Yes, but, but, but but why? " *Lumiere's hand in truce "Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" *"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." *"You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain!" ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *spoken "Twice as smart... she does have a point." ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' *Well, perhaps you could tell us all about it at dinner. Things have been pleasantly tranquil with him of late. *Well, I meant only to refer to how well you and his grace have been getting along. *Perhaps tranquil isn’t quite the right word… Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM." *"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!" *"The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance." *"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" *"What? Why? Lumiere! You-" *"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is...How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..." *"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to—" *"The suits of armor in the west hall should let you pass, now. Please, go see Belle, and hurry!" *"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..." *"Oh, this is just awful! I believe the master is heading to his chamber." *"How could it have come to this?" *"If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again." *"Ah, but that is not all...Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life." *"Just when I thought the curse might be lifted, this has to happen!" *"That man in black ran out into the garden. Please, prepare yourselves for anything, and above all, be careful!" *"The two of them do seem made for each other." Category:Quotes Category:Beauty and the Beast Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Quotes